Vampire King
|-|Vampire King= |-|Dark Cloud= Summary The Vampire King was the primary antagonist of the Adventure Time: Stakes mini-series and major character in the mythos of the world. At some unspecified point in the Post-Mushroom War era, he and his Vampire companions began to wreak havoc on humanity and forged their own empire in the chaos that was Ooo. However, slowly but surely, Marceline Abadeer tore apart their empire by killing their five leaders one by one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C. Unknown with Reality Warping | At least 5-C, likely much higher. Unknown with Reality Warping Name: Vampire King Origin: Adventure Time: Stakes Gender: Male Age: At least 800 years old Classification: Vampire King | Dark Cloud Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 7; due to being a vampire), Telekinesis, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created an invisible room that could not be accessed through the outside world), Flight, Water Manipulation, Telepathy (Read Peppermint Butlers mind and communicated to him through telepathy), Blood Manipulation (Limited; via blood sucking), Teleportation, Text Manipulation (Limited; added his autograph to Peppermint Butlers diary), Reality Warping | All the same powers as before, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Princess Hot Dog's guards into octopuses by stepping into them) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Should be far above The Moon and The Hierophant, the former of which handily defeated Finn and Jake and the latter was a serious match for Marcy. Dispersed many clouds in his battle with Marcy. Should be superior to Maja The Sky Witch). Unknown with Reality Warping (Princess Bubblegum said the essence of a vampire of his caliber could inflict irreparable damage to all reality) | At least Moon level, likely much higher (Became the vampiric essence in its physical form) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Marceline) | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Overpowered Finn with just one arm) | At least Class M due to sheer size Striking Strength: At least Moon Class | At least Moon Class Durability: At least Moon level (Wrestled with Marceline in the past and is more than a match for her in the present. Handily defeated Finn and shrugged off his attacks with no injury whatsoever) | At least Moon level (Tanked hits from Flame Queen, who bested the Ice King in combat) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Meters (Dispersed many clouds), Unknown with Reality Warping (Said to be able to affect all of reality, possibly referring to the infinite Multiverse) Intelligence: Very Intelligent. Despite his silly nature (which may even be a front), The Vampire King is a very cunning and diplomatic character, attempting to lure his enemies into a more insecure state and then make them join his cause. He's willing to put on mental guises, appearing to be a polite and affable soul, even claiming he wants to remove his vampire essence, only to turn traitor at the last second. He has also been shown to be a very skilled fighter, able to toy with The Hierophant and handily defeat Finn. Weaknesses: Has a quirky sense of humor that can get in the way of combat. Attempts to act diplomatic to his victims, which often bites him. Key: Base | Dark Cloud Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Blood Users Category:Water Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Text Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Royal Characters Category:Cats Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier